


Doth They Protest Too Much

by craterdweller



Series: All Tied Up [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia gets a few wicked ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doth They Protest Too Much

Olivia took a moment to appraise her handiwork. She had her lover tied spread eagle to the bed. Naked, of course. He had fallen asleep after their last round of lovemaking and she had taken advantage of the opportunity.  Ripper was a generous lover, but he had taken a little too much delight in teasing her. It didn’t matter that he’d brought her to multiple orgasms. She was going to make him pay. She let out an evil laugh. Well, he’d thank her for it eventually as she always made him cum like a firehose.

She took the feather and began to lightly stroke his balls. He squirmed a little but did not wake up. She increased the speed of the feather and his eyes shot open. She laughed at his muffled protests. Oh yes, she’d gagged him, because she knew how much he would scream. His eyes pleaded with her and he shook his head from side to side. She just kept stroking with the feather, avoiding his most ticklish spots for the moment. But Ripper was insanely ticklish, particularly his balls.  As he’d already had an orgasm, they were probably exceedingly so. Of course, their earlier activities would mean it would take him a bit longer to get an erection. But that was ok. It meant more time to tickle him half mad.

“What’s the matter, Ripper? You’re not ticklish are you?” She taunted.

He arched off the bed when she hit one of his “spots”. It wasn’t long before his body was trembling and finally she heard the sounds of his muffled laughter. He bucked and squirmed as she continued to tickle his balls with the feather.

“Do you surrender?”

He shook his head no. Surrender in their little games usually meant the loser would be indebted to the victor, who could extract any reasonable amount of repayment. On the rare occasions that Olivia won, she usually demanded to be able to tie him up and have her way with him. And that always meant more tickling.

“Hmm. Think you can hold out, do you?” While her right hand continued to use the feather, she started scratching the other side of his balls with the long, well-manicured nails of her left hand. He did scream then. Thank goodness for the gag. She smiled as she noticed he was becoming erect. Despite all his protests and squirming, tickling his balls was guaranteed to get him hard. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand as she slowed her tickling down. She didn’t want him to pass out after all. Not yet anyway. “It’s almost six. Do you think your Slayer and her friends are likely to come by? Wonder what they’d think if they saw you like this. All helpless and squirmy. Think Buffy would run screaming? Or maybe she’d want to join in?” At the mention of his Slayer joining in his erection went from half-mast to fully erect. “Wow. Should I be worried Ripper? Have you been having naughty thoughts about your Slayer?” She tickled viciously with both the feather and her nails, paying special attention to his hot spots. He thrashed so hard Olivia feared he was either going to break the bed or injure himself. She took pity on him and stopped her teasing. He was rock hard, almost painfully so. She gently stroked the side of his face and removed the gag.

“Liv! Please, no more. I can’t,” he panted.

“Shhh. Ripper, luv. I’m sorry. I get carried away sometimes. She bent down and gave him a carnal kiss, before continuing down his torso and engulfing his throbbing member. She lathed him with her tongue before quickly bringing him to an intense orgasm. Olivia ordinarily did not like giving blow-jobs, but with Ripper, especially when he was tied up, it really turned her on.  She gently cleaned him with a tissue taking extra care not to tickle him while he was this vulnerable. She then untied him.

He reached for her, no doubt with evil payback in mind, but she deftly avoided him. “I’m going to go grab a shower and put the kettle on. Then I’m going to start thinking of what your payment is going to be.”

“What? What payment? I don’t recall giving in.”

“You don’t? ‘Liv, please, no more.’ Ring a bell. Well maybe your bell was ringing too loudly,” she teased as she danced down the stairs. She giggled as she stepped into the shower. _So Ripper has a thing for his Slayer? He says he’s just a mentor, and she says that he’s very, very old and gross, but I recognize jealousy when I see it. She wanted to claw my eyes out. Maybe I’ll leave him all trussed up for her to find. Or maybe we can have a party. A little booze, a little weed and we could make a really memorable night for Ripper._ So absorbed in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Ripper enter the shower behind her. She let out a gasp as his left hand unerringly found her clit. Oh, god! She was already turned on from before and he knew exactly what he was doing. Her knees gave way as she came, but he caught her with his right arm and nuzzled her neck. Then he started tickling her clit again. She came two more times and the shower water had gone cold before he released her with a smug smile on his face. That decided it. She was definitely going to leave him all trussed up for Buffy and her friends to enjoy. They shared a leisurely kiss before the gang came crashing through the front door. She left the bathroom first in an attempt to distract them, but the glare she received from Buffy told her the Slayer knew exactly where she’d been. She almost laughed. No, no denial going on there. This was going to be fun. Perhaps she’d call Ethan and get his help.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing something explicit. Light Bondage. Implied Consensual.
> 
> Cottoncandy_bingo prompt: Inspiration


End file.
